2013.06.15 - Where Walks The Sentry
It was a supposed to be a standard archeological dig. Until they unearthed a room they were expecting, and inside the room they found the 20 foot tall inert robot. Tests were run on the spot, and nothing could seem to get the robot activated. Eventually it was decided to send the robot to people to study. Somehow STAR Labs in New York got the rights to it, so it was shipped overseas. News of course reported the discovery and the shipment. Based on where it was found, it's obvious the device has been there since humans could only make crude weapons, so wasn't made by us. That news is what gathered the crowd at the seaport today. They couldn't keep the schedule a secret from people and well how often do you get to see an alien robot! The unloading is going according to schedule too, such a rare thing these days. Maybe it's the presence of the national guard, but no one has even showed up to try and steal the thing! Between the crowd, the workers and the national guard, you think someone would have noticed that during the unloading the Robot's eyes started to glow. Visual reference for the robot: http://tinyurl.com/lmjy3yt Monitor duty, oy! If there was ever anything more boring in the history of the world, it clearly had yet to meet monitoring the Earth for criminal activity from the Justice League's central command center of the Watchtower. Even the techs running about and doing their techy things of keeping the place running could do little to alleviate the boredom a certain blonde-haired heroine felt. At first Stargirl had tried playing solitaire on the computer, but then she'd been told to stop installing game software on the League's threat-assessing computation machines. So then she'd busied herself trying to be the third wheel as one tech was tearing down a computer during troubleshooting. But she'd been politely deferred to other activities. She'd already been to the gym to work out, twice. She'd tried to find someone to play ping-pong with, been no takers. She'd already bothered all the other heroes who'd pulled watch today several times. What was left to do!? And that was when she noticed a glowing yellow threat assessment beacon right here in New York. Ancient robot in New York, probability of criminal presence likely, unexpected malfunction possible, capabilities unknown. Well ANYTHING beat just sitting around a super-advanced moon base all day! Yeah, when you were a superhero, even moon bases got boring. Stargirl punches up the com to tell the other watch heroes where she was headed, heedless of the sigh of relief brought on by her contemporaries as it meant she wasn't going to try to catch them up on the latest happenings of Felicity re-runs. Again. With others thusly informed of her destination, the blonde with the brilliant smile snatches up her star rod and heads for the exit! Her fans were waiting. It's not every day that you could get a peek at a giant robot. Well... it depends on what day of the week it is, honestly, but it's still a pretty special thing. Especially because this one is resting peacefully and not prancing around like a Dalek on Extermination day. A glimpse of awe-inspiring technology is always good to sate one's curiosity, and there is not a thing in this world more curious than a cat. Vorpal is at the seaport, doing a bit of oggling himself, though perched on slightly higher ground as is often his preference. Crouched on a concrete wall that gave him a good view, the purple-furred feline was in his 'on duty' clothes, since he had just come from his patrol and there was little point in changing out of your tights when you didn't have a secret identity proper. It was an impressive sight, make no mistake. "From before the iron age. That something so sophisticated could survive that long and in such a good structural shape... whomever built the thing must have been a wiz..." he can't help but grin at the color scheme "... and a very tasteful decorator, I must add." It is not every day a robot that is anything from 4 to 6 thousend years old gets delivered to the City of New York. That would be why on of this realities newer heroes is on scene to watch, sort of. With his active camoflauge systems engaged the Iron Spider has picked a near by roof top to watch and think. He mutters to himself slightly, "Best odds are alien, but time travel and interdemensional left overs are still in ther running." She doesn't have ye olde Cosmic Awareness, but her seventh sense, as odd as it is, occasionally comes in handy. USually it's just little fitful bursts of information... most often during adrenaline charged combats. But every once in a while, it's a more dramatic and... long term effect. Like last night. She was asleep and having the -weirdest- dreams... involving a giant robot that she knew were Kree... she just didn't know why she was dreaming about the damned thing. But it was a dream, and dreams don't always make sense. She woke up, bedsheets shredded because... well, when you thrash about in your sleep, and are strong enough to lift tanker trucks, bedsheets don't survive well. With a sigh, she grabbed a glass of water and finally went back to sleep. However, the news was reporting an artifact being delivered, and somehow.. it just -clicked- in Carol's head. She was out onto her balcony, and in the air even as her outfit altered itself into her costume... and she didn't even remember doing any of that. Granted, it's not like she blacked out. SHe simply was in a rush... so the woman who seems to be having issues with an imitator... floats over the seaport... eyes narrowed. Something significant was going on here, but her brain just didn't have the details... grrrr... right on the tip of her tongue, so to speak. Well no one noticed the robots eyes glowing. However once they have lowered the robot to the truck that was going to transport it, people do notice something. The Robot has been activated and is able to get out of the truck, scattering all of the worker that were trying to secure it to the truck. Once up the robot just looks around for a moment, "Kree Sentry Number 459 online. Commencing programming." Once that is said, what appears to be an energy blast flies from his eyes and hits a small crowd of humans. They aren't harmed of course, just being scanned. "Carbon based life forms, threat level minimal." See humans aren't threats to the galaxy! Of course the national guard was here. And well one of the guys saw what was happening with the things eyes, and just assumed the Giant Robot was attacking people. And he opened fire with his own weapon. Leaving the sentry to have to respond, "Unit is under attack, retaliating in defense." The hand of the robot aims at the guy that just fired at him, and a blast of air just picks the guard member up and slams him into a building. "Threat neutralized. Establishing connection with the Kree Homeworld." And once he says that the rest of the national guard fires on him! Okay, so she couldn't streak through the sky at superspeeds like some flyers could. But she could still travel at the same speeds as your average jet liner when she needed to! And that's enough to get her where she needs to be most days. Today was one such day, since she just needed to get back down to Earth, specifically New York City. Stargirl comes in over the harbor from across the tops of the city skyline, then makes a steep dive, her red, white, and blue uniform, not to mention long blonde hair and glowing hooked staff in her hands make her quite easy to spot against the otherwise clear sky. "*kzz* Stargirl, the robot has begun firing on soldiers. *kzz*" All the advanced robotics available to the League and they still couldn't get rid of that annoying static in their comm messages. "Aaaaaacknowledged, Watchtower. I'll take care of it!" Nevermind that protocol was to immediately call for backup, one guard was already getting blown away, quite literally! The blonde-haired teenager abruptly changes course in mid-air, skimming a dozen feet or so above the ground, holding her arms open and intercepting the guardsman's flight path. "OOF!" The impact knocks both her AND the soldier backwards, and out of the air, sending them tumbling along concrete until a handily-placed building wall stops their cavorting. Stargirl remains dazed for several moments, her body wedged between the heavy male body on one side and solid mortar on the other. "Ugggggghnnnnn... Can I borrow that helmet of yours? And some aspirin?" "Oh fudge," Vorpal growls, "Not this-- of all things." Going on automatic, the feline jumps off the wall and runs as fast as he can, Sidestepping once to get closer to the crowd. As he reaches it he manifests a large 15 foot long by 15 foot wide purple, glowing arrow pointing in a specific direction as he speaks to the crowd with a loud, firm voice, "Allright people, evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion- do not panic. Clear out and let the Guard take care of this" he says, starting to do some crowd control. As a registered hero, his first priority was to get the crowd controlled and out of harm's way-- because if that thing got up and decided to tango with the Guard, who knows how many innocents it could splatter should it fall? He'd have time to help with the giant once innocents were out. As a crowd-control measure, he generates strategically placed purple glowing walls to herd the civilians away to safety. There is a threat to life and limb, and Iron Spider is in the area. What is he to do except respond? Shimmering out of nowhere as he drops the camo on his suit the crimson clad wall crawler suddenly goes bouncing from area roof top to roof top. As Stargirl swoops in to save the guardsman, and Vorpal starts taking care of crowd control Iron Spider decides to go straight for the giant robot. Doing a sudden jump and flip through the air he shoots out a quick stream of web fluid once he is close enough to try and hit the robot in the face while throwing himself sideways to start wrapping the webbing around it with him going round and round and pulled closer to the robot. If he misses though he is just going to try a nice graceful landing and keep running. Seeing the robot, Carol narrows her eyes, "Pama..." she remarks softly, mostly to herself as she hovers up there. "That..." She shakes her head, trying to clear it and get the hints of her dreams to stop nagging at the back of her brain. When the robot is attacked, she's lifting a hand and her mouth had already opened to call out, "No, don't!" but the gunfire is louder than her voice... especially when she's somewhere like a hundred yards up in the air. Then the blast is fired and Carol tries talking first. In the Kree Language, she starts yelling as she swoops down to land right before said robot... David and Goliath much? But in Kree, she says, << Sentry! You will stand down immediately! >> Sure, she has some Kree knowledge, but it's scattered in fragments and such ever since that Southern Belle of a mutant screwed everything up! She figures... what the hell, it's worth a try! (I don't know whether this thing can scan for genetic codes, and I don't know if it'd be better or worse if he scanned me and got my whole... mixed up Kree - Human milkshake mix...) O O o o . . Carol thinks as she stands there. Then she notices Iron Spider's action and she grimaces. "Oh sh..." she begins, but she likely doesn't get the chance to finish that statement. The Sentry Robots were designed to be the best weapon of a race of people that have become one of the galaxy's biggest empires. A race that loved to expand which mean more fighting on their parts, plus there is the fun fact that they have constantly been at war with the Skrulls. So what does that mean? It means the Sentry is ignoring the weapons fired at it. They are just a nuisance really. He is getting ready to retaliate, thinking war machines don't like being fired on after all, even if the weapons are pathetic. But then he hears something he wasn't expecting, Kree. His scanners register it, but programming does require that he scan the person talking to him. As his he starts to scan Carol the robot speaks again, "No rank was given, orders to stand down ignore." But once that is said the scan is complete, "Kree-Human hybrid is present. New directive, capture and take to nearest kree outpost for study." Have to wonder, why to alien robots announce their directives? It makes no sense they should just act. But once the Sentry has realized his new target, he gets smacked in the face with the webbing. "New threat detected, analyzing substance." Hey it looks like the Iron Spider bought everyone a moment to get their bearings at least, Sentry has never encountered webbing before. Now we have the nice private that was just saved by Stargirl, and he fanboys, "OH MY GOD! I was just saved by Stargirl, you're totally awesome! Hey are you single?" Ah the price of fame, but he does give her his helmet at least, "When you return that to me, can you sign it?" He sadly has no aspirin. Somewhere in Africa The alien known as Mar-Vell managed to get himself reaquinted with Earth thanks to Carol's help. A lot has changed since you know he died of cancer. But hey he he's back now, and helping people. He decided to be a busy guy and went out to help the starving people of Africa. Using some technology he borrowed from a few aliens, he made infertile land fertile. Giving them the ability to grow their own food. Now that he had finished there, he was tuning cosmic awareness to try and decide what his next mission will be. The awareness has alerted him of a need back in New York. So off he goes, flying as fast as he can in Earth. Which isn't as fast as his Light Speed travel in space sadly. Ah, the adoring fans. Normally, Stargirl would play the starlet and smile and sign until her fingers cramped and her cheeks started to hurt from showing her teeth all the time. "Uhn, sorry." The blonde shakes her head and puts a hand to her temple as she tries to clear the last stars (heehee) from her vision. "I'm in a committed relationship. But if your helmet holds up, I'll have the whole League sign it!" Snatch! The head-protector is yoinked out of the soldier's grip when its offered and strapped on as Courtney regains her feet, then grabs her staff. She gives the private her trademark grin, and then she's off, flying a mere few feet above the ground towards the backs of the rest of the soldiers. Now to just pull off this next part without getting shot by her own country's national guard. "Excuse me, excuse me, COMIN' THROUGH!" The teenaged superheroine abandons flight as she reaches the firing group of professional men-at-arms, handspringing her way into a full-on gymnastics routine as she makes her way through the crowd of camoflagued men (and women!), bending, twisting, cartwheeling, and handstanding between them all in an effort to not catch stray bullets. Once she's out the other side, her staff safely collapsed so as not to interfere with her sudden ninja impersonation, she tears a rather spectacular somesault right towards the momentarily-distracted robot. ...To try and headbutt it right in the face. The girl hurtles at the multi-ton metal machine, hands reaching to grab its head and test good ol' fashioned American army engineering and uniform construction against Kree space weapons as she tries to impact the top of her protected dome against what should probably be this thing's nose. "SURPRISE HEADACHE!" Just hopefully not for her. The Sentry Robots were designed to be the best weapon of a race of people that have become one of the galaxy's biggest empires. A race that loved to expand which mean more fighting on their parts, plus there is the fun fact that they have constantly been at war with the Skrulls. So what does that mean? It means the Sentry is ignoring the weapons fired at it. They are just a nuisance really. He is getting ready to retaliate, thinking war machines don't like being fired on after all, even if the weapons are pathetic. But then he hears something he wasn't expecting, Kree. His scanners register it, but programming does require that he scan the person talking to him. As his he starts to scan Carol the robot speaks again, "No rank was given, orders to stand down ignore." But once that is said the scan is complete, "Kree-Human hybrid is present. New directive, capture and take to nearest kree outpost for study." Have to wonder, why to alien robots announce their directives? It makes no sense they should just act. But once the Sentry has realized his new target, he gets smacked in the face with the webbing. "New threat detected, analyzing substance." Hey it looks like the Iron Spider bought everyone a moment to get their bearings at least, Sentry has never encountered webbing before. Now we have the nice private that was just saved by Stargirl, and he fanboys, "OH MY GOD! I was just saved by Stargirl, you're totally awesome! Hey are you single?" Ah the price of fame, but he does give her his helmet at least, "When you return that to me, can you sign it?" He sadly has no aspirin. Somewhere in Africa The alien known as Mar-Vell managed to get himself reaquinted with Earth thanks to Carol's help. A lot has changed since you know he died of cancer. But hey he he's back now, and helping people. He decided to be a busy guy and went out to help the starving people of Africa. Using some technology he borrowed from a few aliens, he made infertile land fertile. Giving them the ability to grow their own food. Now that he had finished there, he was tuning cosmic awareness to try and decide what his next mission will be. The awareness has alerted him of a need back in New York. So off he goes, flying as fast as he can in Earth. Which isn't as fast as his Light Speed travel in space sadly. ' Ah, the adoring fans. Normally, Stargirl would play the starlet and smile and sign until her fingers cramped and her cheeks started to hurt from showing her teeth all the time. "Uhn, sorry." The blonde shakes her head and puts a hand to her temple as she tries to clear the last stars (heehee) from her vision. "I'm in a committed relationship. But if your helmet holds up, I'll have the whole League sign it!" Snatch! The head-protector is yoinked out of the soldier's grip when its offered and strapped on as Courtney regains her feet, then grabs her staff. She gives the private her trademark grin, and then she's off, flying a mere few feet above the ground towards the backs of the rest of the soldiers. Now to just pull off this next part without getting shot by her own country's national guard. "Excuse me, excuse me, COMIN' THROUGH!" The teenaged superheroine abandons flight as she reaches the firing group of professional men-at-arms, handspringing her way into a full-on gymnastics routine as she makes her way through the crowd of camoflagued men (and women!), bending, twisting, cartwheeling, and handstanding between them all in an effort to not catch stray bullets. Once she's out the other side, her staff safely collapsed so as not to interfere with her sudden ninja impersonation, she tears a rather spectacular somesault right towards the momentarily-distracted robot. ..To try and headbutt it right in the face. The girl hurtles at the multi-ton metal machine, hands reaching to grab its head and test good ol' fashioned American army engineering and uniform construction against Kree space weapons as she tries to impact the top of her protected dome against what should probably be this thing's nose. "SURPRISE HEADACHE!" Just hopefully not for her.' Iron Spider does his best to aim his swing so that the webbing he is using to tether himself to the giant robot will wrap around its arms. Ok, the chances that it would hold the thing at all are nill, the stuff is not even enough to keep the Rhino contained and he is far enough down the D list he counts an E, or even F list Villain. As for the National Guard, he does not pay any attention to the fact that he is now in the line of fire. That is what bullet proof armor and good luck are all for, right? He ends up trying to cling to the robots chest while Stargirl does his gymnastics routine. As she goes for the flying head butt he sighs, "Stop showboating!" Oh good, the big bad Sentry is focused on her, and Carol ... in her moment of masochistic stupidity... is actually pleased by this prospect. And then... more diversions away from her. <> she calls out in Kree before she realizes she's using Kree again. Then she grins a bit and adds, <> Well, that's the title she uses, though in the US Military, she's a retired Colonel. Let's not get bogged down with Semantics though with a totally logical robot. > she adds before she backs up a few paces. "Um guys, this thing is.." and then.. Stargirl smash! Carol winces as the girl does her solid -best- to knock a handful of brain cells out of her ears. "Stargirl wait!" and once again, she tries, but can't get the words out in time. She just shakes her head as the helmet impacts the Sentry robot. "Pama.." she mutters again, "This is going to suck..." The cat is done finally herding the humans... rather humorous, if you think about it. He turns around to take a look at what's going on, and blinks as... well, craziness goes down. When Carol speaks out, his sensitive ears perk, listening to what she says. Well, not the Moonspeak language she employs, but plain English. The cat pushes off the ground and hovers towards Carol at a walking pace "...what is that thing?" he shouts at her, trying to get her attention and maybe some idea of how to deal with... this! The Sentry was struggling with the webbing, but his own adability came into play. His strength increased enough for him to break through the webbing that was being wrapped around his body. As for the ones over his eyes, well the eyes can emit almost any type of energy, and they have switched to heat lasers! So the webbing gets burned off... ...just in time for him to get headbutted by the flying Stargirl. But thanks to the enhanced strength that it was using to break free of the webbing he is unaffected by that attack. But is has given him another threat to focus on. "Switching priorities, neutralized threats...capture Kree Hybrid." See isn't that special, Stargirl and Iron Spider just made a nice new giant friend. One that points the palms of his hands at the both of them, and tendrils come out of them. They are aimed to try and ensnare the two beings in them of course. But once again Carol is given time to try and get away from the thing, if she wants. The robot has focused his attention on the other two humans. Finally Mar-Vell has arrived from Africa, and just sees the robot. Cosmic Awareness told him he was needed, didn't tell him that it was a Sentry, this isn't good. But he does have to do something, there is precious little on Earth that can destroy the Kree Ultimate weapon. Wait? Wait!? Stargirl doesn't wait! At least not this time. The helmet strikes the metal beast with a resounding crack not unlike gunfire, but does no appreciable damage. Except now there's a painful ringing in Courtney's ears. Okay, that was perhaps not the best thought-through plan she'd ever come up with. Luckily for her, she's already falling when the metallic tentacles come reaching for her. She drops to the ground like a stone, already rolling by the time her feet hit, right between the Sentry's legs! "Wait for what? This thing to blast more soldiers? Let's just launch it out over the harbor already!" She comes up in a ready crouch, turned and facing the giant steel posterior of their adversary, raising her hands, palms up and fingers out like she's about to cast a spell. Or let loose twin beams of shooting stars to short circuit this things electrical components! She aims them right at the big, broad back of the robot, where she assumes its core and central processors will be. It wasn't human, so putting its 'brain' in something as vulnerable as a 'head' would be silly! Or at least that's her logic as she unleashes what used to be her trademark attack before she got her hands on that nifty staff. "Think we can do the old chair trick and just push him over?" Vorpal frowns, as Carol obviously has something important to say, but impatience seems to be running high. He maneuvers himself close to her and concentrates upon hearing what the robot's objectives are--- he weaves his powers of illusion to adopt Carol's appearance as well, trying to confuse the robot while it is preoccupied with Stargirl and Iron Spider. As Stargirl whips around to its butt, Vorpal decides to help Patrick and concentrates, creating a glowing purple construct in the shape of a honeycomb in between Iron Spider and the tentacles, hopefully to tangle them up and give him some maneuverability. As the good Captain arrives, he is thankful for the extra distraction and turns to Carol, speaking at her... in a voice that sounds very much like her "... what was it about those things that we need to know?" Iron Spider bounds away as the giant robot switches to trying to snare him. Nope, this Spider is not interested in getting abducted by aliens and probed. Hitting the ground he bounces a small distance away. As he hears Stargirl he yells out, "Possibly she has information we do not. Possibly about why it has yet to use lethal force and why escalating the battle may be less than intelligent?" Of course he is too late to stoop her form attacking the robot from behind, which means he is possibly going to end up front and center for the machine deciding to kill them all. Maybe Spider-mans luck really is contagious. Okay, tendrils snake out, and Carol replies to the inquiry about the robot. "Let's just say, if this thing was an F-18, the anti-mutant Sentinels would be like... the technological level of a Japanese Zero..." Leave it to her to reflexively go to fighter plane for comparisons. "Alien robot. Kree Empire used'em... yes, the Kree... who spent literally hundreds of thousands of years at war with other races and had an empire spanning thousands of star systems. You tell me how dangerous a thing like this might be then." she mutters as she shakes her head. Okay, backing off isn't getting the thing to ignore everyone else and come after her, so... as Mar-Vell shows up, she is about to launch onto the attack but... hearing the Kree language in -that- voice, she hesitates and looks up with a bit of a smile on her face. Yeah, that smile... it's much like the fanboy meeting Stargirl. Every time she ever saw Mar-Vell in action, she got hero worship flutters in her stomach. Some things never change. "Mar!" she calls out, "It scanned me!" she says this as if that tells him all he needs to know.... maybe it does. Who knows. -Then-, she just surges forward and has a plan. Maybe if she goes into physical combat with the thing, it'll think that energy is the best way to respond. She knows that if she had enough of a charge, she could destroy the thing, and the harbor, and most of... well, she'll just have to keep it in control, right? And in that surge, Carol simply hauls off and haymakers the thing as hard as she can.... Now Stargirl's attack is close. The processing unit is actually close to that area, but more on the other side. Her shooting stars do damage the robot, exposing some of the circuitry in the creature. But well these Sentry's are built tough, and it doesn't have the desired short circuit. The new disguise of Vorpal, doesn't distract the Sentry sadly. Carol's unique Kree/Human Hybrid nature gives her a signature that very few can match. Robot doesn't rely solely of visual sensors after all. Carol's punch, well that one is enough to send the robot down, and pieces do fly off of the Sentry. Which is what leads it to do something it hasn't had to do yet, <> With that the tendrils that is had grab the nearest metal, in this case a car door. It is ripped in half and part is put on the back and part on his face. Both start to fuse with the Sentry however. <> Oh that last part definitely isn't good. Mar-Vell hears the Sentry and he hears what Carol said, and that one isn't good. "He will go after you until it is destroyed Carol." He remembers his last discussion with the Kree Supreme Intelligence, where he found out the reason he was placed on Earth. They want a hybrid, and they have one in Carol. One they can use to try and jumpstart their own evolution. "The robot is in defense mode though. It is only attacking those that are attacking it. We have to destroy it's central processor. The location varies, it makes it tougher for their enemies to find it to destroy it." But since the robot won't stand down, it does leave them in a bit of trouble. Mar-Vell decides he has to act on this thing and sends his own energy blast at the things legs. Maybe they'll get lucky on the location of the processor! "Score one for the blonde with the brains!" Courtney congratulates herself handily as the machine ceases trying to attack her and begins some kind of weird... T1000 thing. Or maybe that was the wrong movie. What was the one with Denzel? But with some of the circuitry exposed, and the tendrils no longer coming for her like some kind of Japanese girl's nightmare, Stargirl unleashes the cosmic staff's full six-foot length and uses it kind of like a spear. At least as much as she jams the hooked end at the recently-exposed parts. So Carol wanted to talk to this thing, but this thing wanted to dissect Carol. That just wasn't happening! "HA!" And with that simple little warcry of supposed victory, like some kind of medieval warrior trying to spear a cyclops, the teenaged heroine spreads her feet to accept the recoil, and prepare to spring away. She then unleashes her most powerful weapon: the cosmic energy held within the staff in a blinding, bright burst. Since the robot isn't human, or even alive, she doesn't bother holding back. "Marvel, we have /seriously/ got to talk about the kind of friends you bring to Earth." Vorpal 's ears twitch as information is exchanged. "... You know, this thing has been here since the dawn of human time... and it's still operational. Microsoft needs to hire these guys, seriously." The cat lets his disguise fall- of course, the robot wouldn't be taken in. Why should it be that easy? He materializes a platform right underneat him and lets himself drop. He starts running at full speed, materializing platform after platform, since his limit is fifteen feet-sized objects. "Spider!" he calls out, "--let's start wrecking this thing!" with that, and that manic cheshire grin of his, he leaps when he is close enough... and materializes a very large wrecking ball. Glowing purple, and with the words ACME emblazoned on its circumference, because... why not? He materializes it so it rides with the curvature of his leap whilst he straddles it, like some striped Baron von Munchausen. If his calculations are correct, the ball has a chance of impacting the body and causing more damage, hoping to distract it by forcing more repairs whilst the powerhouses blow the things to bits. "---I can see my house from here!" He cries, as the wrecking ball makes its way towards its intended target. He will jump off before it impacts, he just wants to make sure it will hit. Vorpal whispers "I apologize. This is Vorpal. Think of what you'd get if you crossed Beast Boy with Alice in Wonderland :P" Iron Spider tunes up the audio pickups on his suit so that he can actually hear the discussion going on and does not like what he hears. Self repairing machine that won't stop and has a mission to kidnap Captain Marvel. Ohh goody. He looks around for a second cursing the fact that they are at the waterfront where there are no handy manhole covers around. After a second he does spy something that could come close though. He quickly moves over to a humvee that the National Guard left nice and unattended. He takes a moment to tear off one of the hubcaps, thank you military contracts and armored cars, and tests it in his hands a second before giving it a discuss toss like Captain America with his shield. Since it is not near perfectly shaped for it he does not get fancy with the throwing, just one toss aimed for the creature's midsection where he would put at least something important. The punch damages the Sentry. Good to know it can be... oh it's fixing itself. Narrowing her eyes, Carol mutters darkly. "Mar! I could use a charge!" she calls out before she clasps both hands before her and focuses... power flares up at her hands and she unleashes hell into the chest of the robot. Maybe it can be damaged so much that the repairs slow down, giving folks time to find the processor. "If we melt the whole thing, we'll get the core, right?" she asks as she stands there, almost like her energy is causing recoil... her feet braced while just pouring out energy. So there are several attacks against the Sentry. Two of them, the two energy blasts from the blonde ladies, actually hit the processor of the robot. The intensity of them destroys it, leaving the Sentry disabled, kinda. <> Oh yeah, that part isn't good. Every time a Sentry is destroyed it dumps information back to the Supreme Intelligence. He now knows that Mar-Vell is back, and there is the Hybrid on earth. But once that is done the robot just falls over, which leaves him open for a tank discuss and a wrecking ball. Both just help speed up its own destruction, leaving nothing left for anyone to analyze. Mar-Vell he hears what the Sentry says, and yes his own face does show worry. Earth was always a passing fancy for the Kree. But with this, they will have much more interest in the race. That definite. It may take some time for them to get here, but they will indeed get here. Vorpal jumps off before the wrecking ball hits, and lands on his feet, like any good cat should. Otherwise they take your license away. No, seriously. "Well, that did it. I guess I was a little on the useless side this time, not having shooty things to employ.... but," he says, lifting a finger, "--- I got to ride a wrecking ball through the air. And nobody's ever going to take that away from me." He flashes a grin, crossing his arms with a measure of feline satisfaction in a job well done. Or in at least propelling oneself through the air at breakneck speed towards a potentially fatal destination, and not dying. Cats have their own priorities. Iron Spider watches the final bits of destruction of the giant robot and frowns. Unlike some costumed heroes that go full face mask it is not immediately obvious thats what he is doing unless youre really good at reading body language. "That was...troubling. I really wish I had grabbed the suit with the Repulsor Grenades before I needed up on this world now." Category:Log